


Naked and Covered in Bees

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bees, Canon Related, Castiel and Bees, Covered in Bees, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Castiel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, coda to 7x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swore on Baby when he told Sam about Cas' sudden appearance. But he hadn't told his younger brother everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked and Covered in Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so [this post](http://cutiebymon.tumblr.com/post/95413837740/fyi) has gone nuts and that particular reblogger requested a fic and well, I can't leave well enough alone, apparently. So here you are. Enjoy.
> 
> Warning for bees, unresolved angst, UST.

Dean's exact words to his brother had been " _Dude,_ on my car _, he showed up naked, covered in bees_." He hadn't exactly told Sammy the full situation, though. Sam hadn't been inclined to ask and that was just fine by Dean. He felt a little bad for swearing a partial truth on his baby, but he figured it was better for everyone if he didn't tell the whole truth this time.

Unfortunately for Dean, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Cas, obviously, was not quite in his right mind. He hadn't been for a while and Dean was still trying to come to grips with it. Dean still hadn't gotten over the betrayal, much less the subsequent drowning and resurrection. To expect him to get over the crazy before he'd gotten past the rest was a lot to ask of any person, let alone Dean. Still, he was trying. 

Then he'd been lying on the couch, watching some Casa Erotica he'd seen 100 times before, just trying to maybe catch a nap while Sam was gone hunting some food that wasn't tainted. It had just gotten to the good part and Dean watched with a little more interest than before, even if his dick wasn't quite on board. He'd stretched out on his back and gotten comfortable, unbuttoning his jeans, just in case little Dean decided to wake up and join the party - even though he didn't expect it, tired as he was and so full of whiskey.

Absently, he'd snuck a hand below the waistband of his jeans, just to test the waters. Nothing happened in his jeans, but the moment just before he would have removed his hand, he heard the still-all-too-familiar sound of fluttering wings. Cas had appeared in front of him, completely, gloriously naked - save for the legions of bees that were crawling all over him. Dean had been so surprised that he'd left his hand where it was, too distracted by the fact that his dick _had_ taken an interest in naked Cas to realize he had felt it in his  _hand_.

_"Hello, Dean. Aren't they beautiful?" The angel with the scrambled brain asked him, a euphoric look on his face as he gestured with a bee-covered hand at the rest of him._

_"Uh, yeah, Cas. Sure. What, um - "_

_"I had always hoped that one day you would blanket me like this. The bees have powerful pheromones, but I don't suppose they work on humans..." He looked at Dean as if vaguely hoping for a different response than the one he truly expected. "No. I thought not." He smiled, that same half-crazed little smile he'd been giving since he'd woken up. "The bees remind me of you, you know. It's the color and the general fuzziness. It's like your hair. And the way they buzz and buzz and it distracts you from their real purpose and how deadly they can be."_

_"Wait, back up to blanket you, Cas. What are you talking about?"_

_Cas wasn't looking at him now, though. He was staring at the bees on his chest. "Tell me, Dean. Why did you save my coat? It must have been inconvenient to move it from car to car. And you believed I was dead. I find it strange. The bees make so much more sense to me than you. Perhaps that is why I love the bees less." This time the smile was sadder and Dean knew this was one of the times that what Cas said had a hidden meaning, but he was too afraid to look for it._

_"Blanket you how?" This Dean could ask about. Seeing Cas with that woman and hearing her called his wife, that had opened up a new line of thinking for him. A realization of what he really wanted._

_"Blanket me just as the bees are, Dean. Comforting me by buzzing across my naked skin." Dean thought he'd gone deaf for a moment, as adrenaline sent blood shooting past his ear drums._

_"You...want to be naked with me?" The look Cas gave him this time was pitying._

_"Dean, you're the single most beautiful creature in all of my father's creation. I also understand that you are quite a lover, given your numerous exploits with the females of your species. I have no gender in my true form, but in this body, I can experience...sensations." He dropped his eyes to studying the bees again. Instead of continuing the vaguely lucid train of thought, he went off on a tangent about bee dances, which Dean finally, impatiently, interrupted._

_"Cas, is that something you wanted before you got all nutball on me?" he asked, breathless._

_Cas actually laughed this time and Dean didn't know if that was a good sign or not, until he spoke. "Dean, it is a thing I have wanted since I laid hands on you in hell and your soul touched my grace. I didn't even have a corporeal body then and yet I wanted." Cas smirked, looking at the tv. "I thought we weren't supposed to watch porn in the same room?" His eyes went to Dean's crotch, reminding him of where his hand was._

_Dean quickly snatched the hand back. "Uh..." Dean licked his lips and Cas' eyes tracked the movement before returning to his crotch and then widening._

_Blue eyes snapped up to Dean's green ones. "Dean, do you want me the same way?" His voice was breathless and frantic, but his eyes, for the first time since he'd come back to himself, looked clear. He waved his hand and the bees were gone, leaving only his perfect naked form behind for Dean to gawk at._

_"Cas, I - " Dean's response was cut off when he heard the sound of a car driving up. Turning to the window, he could see that it was Sam. "Shit, Cas, we - " he began, but when he turned back around, Cas was gone. "Dammit, Cas!" But Dean got no response. He hurriedly adjusted his wilting erection and rebuttoned his pants._

As he lay there, finished reliving it again for the moment, Dean made a promise to himself. This wasn't over. They would talk about this again.

Of course, he couldn't know it was a promise he'd break. That they would end up in Purgatory, with Cas running away from him - and that he would leave Purgatory alone.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, faithful readers. It isn't my usual at all, is it? But there it is. Speak, darlings. ♥


End file.
